PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT - Biomolecular Analysis Core: The Biomolecular Analysis Core (BMAC) serves as a key analytical core for NORC investigators and combines the mass spectrometer instrument inventories and expertise of the Washington University (WU) Metabolomics and Mass Spectrometry (MS) facilities to provide centralized, standardized, and cost-effective metabolomics analyses. The major goal of the BMAC is to provide state-of-the-art mass spectrometry (MS) and metabolomics profiling to NORC investigators to study the molecular mechanisms of the pathogenesis of nutrition-related diseases, including obesity and diabetes, and their risk factors and complications. Specific objectives of the BMAC are: 1) To perform MS analytical services to quantify target analytes, obtain spectra for structural identification, and assist in interpreting mass spectra in a reliable, cost-effective manner; 2) To develop new MS methods for NORC investigators; 3) To provide and maintain functional MS systems for use in nutrition- and obesity-related studies; and 4) To provide training to students and fellows in principles of MS and use of MS systems. The services offered by the BMAC reflect the evolving bioanalytical needs of NORC investigators, including targeted metabolomic services to broadly survey multiple metabolic pathways and to quantify pathway metabolites, and high-throughput, quality-controlled measurements of analytes in large sample sets from clincal studies.